Swampert
Swampert (Japanese: ラグラージ Raguraazu) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Swampert's appearance is inspired from the real world mudskipper. It has a long blue body with a lighter blue underbelly. It has four appendages that are a cross between legs and fins. With these, it sometimes stands upright on its hind legs, and at other times is on all fours like a quadrupedal animal. Each has an orange oval on it. Swampert has large, fan-shaped fins above its eyes and a huge axe-like fin growing out of its behind as a prosaic tail would. It also has a pair of orange gills on either side of its face. It also has very small orange eyes. Special abilities Swampert has Torrent ability, which lets it have its Water-type moves boosted when damaged enough. Evolution Swampert is the final evolution of the Hoenn Starter Pokémon Mudkip. It evolves from Marshtomp at level 36. Game info Game locations |border= |rubysapphire=Evolve Marshtomp |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Marshtomp |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Marshtomp |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Evolve Marshtomp |Trozei=Endless Level 56 Forever Level 6 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (79F-88F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water. |sapphire=Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself. |emerald=If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski. |firered=Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches. |leafgreen=Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches. |diamond=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |pearl=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |platinum=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |heartgold=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. |soulsilver=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. |black=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |white=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |black 2=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |white 2=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |x=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. |y=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms.}} Sprites |rbysapspr=Swampert RS.png |rbysapsprs=Swampert Shiny RS.png |emeraldspr=Swampert E.gif |emeraldsprs=Swampert Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Swampert RS.png |frlgsprs=Swampert Shiny RS.png |IIIback=Swampert Back III.png |IIIbacks=Swampert Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Swampert DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Swampert Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Swampert DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Swampert Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Swampert DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Swampert Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Swampert Back IV.png |IVbacks=Swampert Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=260-.gif |bwsprs=Swampert Shiny BW.png |Vback=Swampert Back V.png |Vbacks=Swampert Shiny Back V.png |xyspr=Swampert_XY.gif }} Non-canon Swampert is playable in Mystery Dungeon games by evolving Marshstomp. But much like Lucario, he has no role in the main story at all. Appearances In the anime Voice Actor In the anime, Swampert was voiced by Scottie Ray in the 4Kids Entertainment dub. Trivia Etymology This Pokémon's name comes from swamp, a place where many / -type Pokémon would likely be found, and rampart, meaning a fortification, which probably refers to its habit of piling up boulders to protect itself. It could also come from the word expert, as it is very capable in a swamp-like area. Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon